


"I should've come in earlier."

by savemy5souls



Series: oneshots, i guess [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen snuggles, I just felt like this was an important Cake moment okay, Luke being a fantastic heater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is cold and Luke is a good heater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I should've come in earlier."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually said out loud "euughh, that's gross," when I read through this one. But also I just really like the idea of frozen Cake snuggles, so...

It was freezing, so freezing, in fact, that even with the heater on, Calum could still see his breath rise in curly tendrils as he exhaled. 

He grunted with a kind of frozen fury, as he realised he couldn’t fit any more jumpers on. Three was already giving him an uncanny resemblance to the Michelin man, not to mention making it almost impossible to lie down comfortably. 

He shivered for maybe the hundredth time before deciding enough was enough. With a sigh, he gathered up his doona, and padded down the hall to Luke’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, he just pushed open the door with his bare and frozen foot, and tiptoed inside, his feet sticking against the newly polished floorboards. 

Luke glanced up from his phone as Calum rounded the foot of the bed and plopped himself down beside him. He shivered against Luke’s arm as he snuggled in, pulling now two doonas up and over his ice cold body. Luke snuggled in against Calum, still tall enough to plant a slight kiss on Calum’s soft hair. 

He breathed in the scent of the frangipani shampoo the hotel had provided and moved down to kiss the tip of Calum’s nose before drawing back in shock. 

‘Your nose is like an ice block!’ 

Calum snuggled even deeper under the covers. 

‘I know,’ he said softly. 

‘I can fix that,’ Luke declared, as he rolled himself to lie on top of Calum, reaching under the thick layers of knitted jumpers to slide his palms along Calum’s stomach. Calum groaned softly in response as Luke began to move his hands down Calum’s abdomen, dipping in the waistband of his fleecy pyjama pants. 

Their lips met briefly as Luke trailed kisses over Calum’s ears, eyes and nose, slowly working his way back to his mouth. 

When their lips met a second time, Calum drew a breath, sucking on Luke’s bottom lip. Heaving breathing was breaking the silence of the room, their panting turning to moans as Luke’s hands roamed Calum’s body and Calum’s lay flat on the small of Luke’s back, pulling their bodies closer together. 

‘I should have come in earlier,’ Calum declared in short breaths between kisses.


End file.
